Big time cash
by Capitalist Maslow44
Summary: James needs money and kendall knight is the guy to get i from. LOTS AND LOTS OF KAMES!:)


Note I do not own big time rush

I love you James Diamond

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" James screamed as the man he cared nothing for hit his prostate so much it hurt. But of course he had to fake it if he wanted to get that car and money he wanted. He hated doing this but he had to do it good so the man below him would believe james actually wanted to be with him. James wasnt a prostitute or anything he just did this with one person Kendall knight. Kendall was a rich man who owned a large company. He was in his late twenties he was also james boyfriend but james just only wanted him for his money. James said he loved him he was great at faking it. James bounced up and down on the Kendall. Oh Jamie your ass is so tight! James wanted this to be over quickly he sped up saying "YOUR DICK FEELS SOOOOOO GOOD" Kendall really started to feel James tight muscles. James put his hand on his chest and slowly lowered it down to pump himself. "You like it deep don't you Jamie?" "yes Kenny your dick feels wonderful!"

Kendall felt so amazing couldn't believe that james had fallen in love with him so quickly (or so he thought) it truly was love at first sight. they had only been together one month. Kendall believed James needed someone to care for him to love him however James truly could not care less about the man inside of him right now! What he needed was this to be over. "Kendall please cum inside me" Kendall could not take it anymore he got that feeling in his dick. james wet hole was so tight. James yelled "PLEASE KENNY I NEED IT" . Kendall cum gushed inside james painting James insides white with his cum now it was finally over and all james had to do now was cuddle up with him and tell him how much he loved him and needed him. He had to do this to put his plan into action. Kendall pulled james down by his long curly locks and

kissed him passionately. James let Kendall win sticking his tongue deep into his mouth. They did this for a few minuets james just thinking about the money "don't worry james this will be over soon" he thought in his head. "James I just love you so much from the very time I saw you I knew you were the one!" "I know Kenny this" Kendall cut him off he kissed him. "Jamie ready for another round?" Kendall said while kissing his neck. James silently screamed in his head "I cant do this again you fucking disgusting perv you just fucked me and violated me now you want to do it again?" But he needed a better answer "yes Kenny I was just thinking the same thing!"

Saying that out loud made him want to throw up. "How cold I not want to?" "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me!" "Im glad" said Kendall and he turned james over and so he was on top and his dick right outside james hole. "Ready honey?". No why would I be after you just fucked me that? James thought to himself but James smiled big and said "im always ready for you Kenny." Kendall smiled big and leaned down to james neck to kiss it while he fucked james ass . He thought it best to make Kendall feel as best he could so it would be over. He put both his hands Kendalls ass and said fuck me hard and fast Kenny! and he did he hit james over and over. YES Kendall hit there again it feels so good james lied.

"it feels like I am about to C-CUM!" He slowed down so he could try to make it better for james. When he did james said "no no please go as fast as you can babe i want to feel you against my walls." "What are you sure honey?" you don't look like im pleasing you. "No it feels fantastic I have never felt something so good in all my life." Kendall smiled and resumed fucking him. he was balls deep inside him. james had a trick up his sleeve though to make Kendall cum then and there it always worked. "Kendall Please I need you I want to know I can have a piece of you forever fill me I want it." just on cue Kendall came again painting whatever was not white in james ass already with Kendall cum. "did you like that?" "Are you kidding me? It was fucking fantastic!" Kendall smiled and layed down on james chest I always want to be with you he said james said I do to. afterwards james usually just took the time to flatter Kendall saying stuff like "you were so amazing I am glad you came", "I am glad I met you", "you were so amazing I loved it when you came inside me."

after a few minutes lying there james thought it best to make his move how much do you love me? to the moon and the stars and back! Kendall said well prove it to me how am i supposed to know you really do james said with a worried look on his face. honey I just made sweet love to you and we have only been together one month that must tell you something right? well I have an idea you can buy me that new Ferrari! WHAT james please no they are to expensive. YOU DONT LOVE ME! James started sobbing and started picking up his clothes I don't want to see you again! NO Kendall jumped up and grabbed him "no honey I don't care how much it costs ill get it for you! I love you forever please don't think I don't!" "oh Kenny you really do love me!" "ha ha you sucker james thought." "thank you thank you thank you james jumped up and down he said you make me so happy! "he could finally dump him after he bought it! they both went bed happy Kendall because he thought james was his love and james because he was getting brand new Ferrari!

The next morning when they woke up james said "hey let's go to the dealership today!" "No we can go in couple weeks." James couldn't wait that long he couldn't take even another day of terrible sex ,disgusting kisses and faking love. "I want to go now Kenny pllleeeeese?" "No I have a lot of work to do." You can skip work one day whats the worst that could happen?" "If we go now I promise I will make it up to you later tonight." James cupped his balls "JAMES I SAID NO." Kendall started walking to the door after he finished his coffee james walked over pulled out Kendall soft dick and he it got hard quickly. James thought maybe he could persuade him by doing this it was worth a try after all if he did not then he would have to do it for another 2 weeks anyway. "Kenny you taste so good let me suck you off before you go to work." James lowered himself and pulled down his pants and started sucking him. Kendall grabbed James hair J-James it feels so good he twirled his tongue on Kendalls dick.

James moaned while he sucked him. James tickled kendalls balls softly with his fingers he knew it drove him crazy. "James ohhhh I am gonna C-CUM." He came hard into james mouth. James got up and smiled at Kendall with small bits of cum in his teeth. He never took his hands off Kendalls balls "pleeeese Kenny can we go?" "You would make me the happiest boy in the whole world!" "You just dont give up do you? Aright James we can go." "Yay you make me so happy!" He pulled up kendalls pants and they got in their car and drove to the dealer after getting directions. When they got there James eyed a gleaming cherry red one. "Kenny get me that one!" "This is the most expensive james." "But you love me don't you?" "Yeah james you know I do." Kendall bought it for him. Every little detail james wanted he got! the car was more than he could ever ask for.

They got back to Kendalls house a few hours later. are you happy with your car james? He was ecstatic. It was now time for James to put his plan into action! Kendall and James both went back inside and watched a few movies. It was now really late. You said you were going to make it up to me tonight? I sure am! smiling big. stay here and finish the movie I will be right back. he had to get ready for operation destroy Kendall knights life! james got a camera out of his bag put it in the bedroom turned it on and hid then lit some candles james then got some wine for after the sex and put a few of sleeping pills inside it.

He then stretched himself, got completely naked and put tons of lube up his ass he knew this was gonna hurt bad! He then went into the living room the movie was over Kendall was watching Fox business news writing down stocks to buy. James turned it off "what the fuck jam-" He then saw james naked dick high up in the air. James looked like a God. "You like what you see?" "You look so sexy!" "Come into the bedroom and make love to me. I want to thank you for buying me that awesome car!" Kendall did he went with james into the bedroom james made sure the camera could see and hear them and said "You are the most amazing boyfriend. Fuck me Kenny hard up against the wall! I prepared myself already I am yours Kendall."

He then pinned James to the wall and stuck his dick deep inside james soon balls deep inside his boyfriend it was like heaven on earth. James put his legs around Kendall while he plowed him again and again "OH ah yes right there right there Kenny." "Oh GOD JAMES YOU ARE SO SLIPPERY!" Kendall felt the lube James had put inside his ass as he kissed James neck "Ahhhhhh cum in my ass kendall!" That was all the encouragement he needed. Kendall came with thick creamy jets. Kendall rode out his orgasm and started to slowly pule out of james. "Thanks so much for that james it was amazing." "I am glad you enjoyed it." but james still needed some more video for his camera. "Oh Kenny there isn't enough of you inside me! Make love to me again!" "I got a few more in me id love to!" James pushed Kendall on the bed and lined himself up with kendalls dick it wasn't long before Kendall was begging him to go down FUCK ME ALREADY "You like that Kenny? you like your dick in my ass?" "FUCK YEAH!" Kendall cam and soon warm sticky strands of kendalls white goo was shooting inside james. His ass was now overflowing. James went to get the wine and brought it into the bedroom "would you like some wine? it's that kind you like.""Yes please."

James poured it in a glass Kendall was very thirsty and drank it all up. the pills started to affect him right after that. james I am very sleepy. james never heard a more fantastic sentence in all his life. well go to sleep sweetheart. "I love you James." "I love you to Kenny." Kendall was soon fast asleep. James immediately got out of bed put his cloths on turned off the camera got the safe combination from kendalls study he knew where he kept it top shelf to the left. he opened the safe and got all the diamonds,gold and tens of thousands of dollars out. He put it in a sealed box and put it in the trunk of his brand new Ferrari. He then wrote Kendall a note saying "I made a video of us having sex last night I know no one knows you are gay so I will send a copy of this video to all your business partners your family, friends and police if you try to find me or go to the police bye Kendall P.S. you are terrible at sex."

James then sped off in his new car and wealth and said James Diamond you are Good! He lived happily ever after!

Read and review please!


End file.
